Legend Of ZeldaSuper Mario Bros Crossover
by lady-tita
Summary: The Princess Peach and Zelda are in danger. The Mario Bros and Link save the Princess from there enemys Bowser Koopa and Ganondorf. I dont own Super Mario Bros and Legend of Zelda. STORY COMPLETED!
1. The Princessess Meet

I want to do a new crossover in Legend of Zelda/Super Mario Bros Style. I hope you like this new story.

Chapter 1 The Princesses Meet.

Princess Peach was getting was up early getting ready for the day. She got news that her best friend Princess Zelda of Hyrule was coming over for a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Luigi! Mario!" Princess Peach called them.

Both Mario Bros came in the dressing room where the Princess was getting ready.

"Yes your highness." Mario bow down to the princess.

"I have a friend coming over to the Mushroom Kingdom for a visit. She is a Princess from Hyrule.

"A Princess from another kingdom your Highness." Luigi asked her."

"Yes Luigi. She is a friend of mine. Her name is Zelda."

"Do we get to meet her?" Mario wonder if they are going to meet Zelda.

"You two can meet Zelda, but I need help with something. I don't want Bowser to know about her. He might want to kidnap Zelda too. Please keep Bowser away from here."

"Yes your Highness." Both Mario Bros agreed.

Then a little mushroom boy came in the dressing room announcing that Princess Zelda arrived.

"Your Highness, The Princess of Hyrule is here." Toad announced.

"Thank you Toad."

Princess Zelda was sitting on a thrown. She was looking through a mirror while she was fixing her hair. Link look at Zelda.

"_Women, that all they do trying to make them self look pretty. I mean, Zelda beautiful enough." _Link said to himself.

"Thank you for coming with me Link." Princess Zelda said.

"Your welcome your Highness, but do you think it wish to leave Hyrule? I mean what if Ganondorf comes back again?"

"Link don't worry, and remember my father is still king of Hyrule. What can go wrong."

"Your right Princess." Link sat on his chair.

Then Princess Peach came in the thrown room.

"Ah Princess Zelda, nice to see you can come."

"Thank you Peach. I'm just glad to be away for a while. We need to catch up."

Mario, and Luigi came in next. They both bow down to the Princesses.

"Mario, Luigi, this is my friend Princess Zelda, of Hyrule."

Mario kiss Princess Zelda's hand.

"Very nice to meet you."

"Hey Princess, what about me?" Link said.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is Link. He is the Hero of Hyrule. He save my kingdom from our enemy named Ganondorf."

Link bow down to Princess Peach. Then he Mario and Luigi shack hands with him.

"I'm Mario Mario."

"And I'm Luigi Mario."

"Cool you guys are brothers?" Link asked.

"Yes."

"We also save the Mushroom Kingdom from our enemy named Bowser Koopa."

"Wow. We have lots in commits."

"Well I hope you, and Link enjoy your stay. The Mario Bros will keep watch on things to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Thank you Peach."

Princess Zelda turn to Link.

"Hey Link, maybe you might want to help them out. I'm sure the Mario Bros will show you around Peach's Castle."

"Yes your Highness."

Out on the fields of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser Koopa was spying on Peach and her friends.

"So another Princess is town?" He said laughing. "I hope she is a lot better then Princess Peach, maybe I should go meet her."

End of chapter......


	2. Bowser and Ganodorf meet

Chapter 2 Bowser and Ganondorf meet.

Link was siting out side with the Mario Bros. Link couldn't help just looking out in the fields of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Your land is beautiful." He said to the Mario Bros.

"What is it like where you live Link?" Luigi asked.

"Well Hyrule is nothing like here. Of course it beaitful too like here. We have a town call Hyrule Castle town. We also have forest, lakes, and mountains. Giant fields all over, and a desert." Link told what was Hyrule like.

"Wow." The Mario Bros said imaning."

"I wish we can see what Hyrule is like." Luigi said.

"Yeah you know the Princess, she really don't like to leave the Mushroom Kingdom that much." Mario said to Luigi.

Not far from Peach's Castle. Bowser and his Goombas made there way to the castle. Then out of know where another villain Bowser bump into.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Bowser said.

"Why don't you watch where you going." The other villain said.

"I was here first, so I'm going to kidnap the Princessess."

"I don't think so, I'm going to kidnap them."

"Say who?" Bowser got mad.

"Says me, the great Ganondorf of Hyrule."

"You? Great? Ha that a laugh." Boswer said laughing at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf use his power and it Bowser.

"I will show you who is laughing now!"

Ganondorf rode in the castle to find the Princessess.

"The Princessess are mines!" Bowser yelled back.

Bowser use his dark mugic and enter the thrown room first.

"Hahahha."

Princess Peach and Princess Zelda look up at Bowser.

"Peach who is this guy?" Zelda ask her.

"That Bowser Koopa. He always like to kidnap me."

"Hey not so fast, dinoboy! There mines!" The Ganondorf came in next.,

"Ganondorf!" Zelda got up from her thrown.

"That the one you speek of Zelda? The one who always try to take over the world?" Peach ask her.

"I got an idea, how about this, since we both knot our Princessess, we don't we work together and just kidnap our Princessess like always." Bowser made a deal with Ganondorf.

"Not bad, then we can rule the world."

"Help!!!!!!"

Link, and the Mario Bros heard the Princessess scream. They ran into the thrown room. By the time they got in the thrown room was emtpy.

"The Princessess are in danger!" Toad said

"Ganondorf." Link said. "He must have followed me and Zelda here. He took the Princeseess."

"No Boswer did it. He might have know another Princessess was coming here." Mario said to Link.

"Our the might have team up and kidnap Peach and Zelda." Luigi said.

"Then like we do as there heros we must save them from our enemys." Link was on his hores.

"Right." The Mario Bros agreed.

End of chapter.....


	3. The Adventure Beginnings

Chapter 3 The Adventure Beginnings

Link, and the Mario Bros set off to find the Princesses.

"Where do we go first?" Luigi asked.

"I think we need to look for clues." Link responded.

"Look over there." Mario pointed.

"A hidden cave?" Luigi wonder.

"It block, how do we open it?"

Link pulled out a bomb.

"Here use this."

"A bomb!" Mario threw the bomb to the block cave.

"Duck!"

The Bomb went off and the cave open.

"Should be go in?" Luigi asked.

"I think we should."

The hero went through the cave. There was a light at the end of the cave. There they found another field at the when they went outside the cave.

"Wow!" The Mario Bros look at the fields.

Link smiled. He knew the fields too well.

"This my friends is Hyrule Fields."

"Wait you mean the Kingdom of Hyrule was next to the Mushroom Kingdom the whole time?" Mario asked.

"I guess so we never knew it." Luigi responded.

"So this is Hyule?" Mario asked Link.

"Yes it is."

"So you think our enemy bought the Princesses back here?"

"Maybe."

As the Heroes started in the fields, the went up to a forest.

"Hey Link, what forest is this?" Mario asked him.

"This is Kriko Forest."

"Cool."

The heroes went to the entices of the Lost Woods.

"This is the Lost Woods, once you get lost in here, you stay lost forever." Link told the Mario Bros.

"I bet that happen to you hu."

"No I always use a compass. Here I have some for you." Link give Mario and Luigi a compass.

"Thanks."

A monster came out of nowhere.

"A monster run!" Luigi started to run.

"No! Wait Luigi! You will get lost!" Mario scream back.

Link jump off his horse and started to attack the monster with his sword. Mario started punching and kicking.

"Well, look like we should find your brother Mario." Link said.

"In here?"

Mario and Luigi looked around. They reach the end of the Lost Woods, there they found Luigi. He was just string at a temple.

"Look what I found?"

"A temple?"

"That the Forest Temple." Link said.

"I wonder if the Princesses are in here?" Luigi asked.

"Then let go inside."

End of chapter....


	4. The First Temple

Chapter 4 The first dungeon.

Link,and the Mario Bros went inside the Forest Temple.

"Where do we look first, there are lots of rooms in here."

"I been in here before Mario." Link said. "I should know my way around in here."

"Do you have any keys for the lock doors?" Luigi asked.

"Yes I do." Link give the Mario Bros the some of the keys.

"Here are some of the keys to this temple."

"Thanks."

"I will meet you in the Bosses room." Link said.

"Yeah but, how do we get to the Bosses room?"

"Use your compass!"

Link started to walk away to the Bosses room.

"Well Mario, better start looking around in this temple. I just hope the Princesses are ok." Luigi said.

The Mario Bros went to the next room in the temple.

"There are monster in this room Mario, what do we do?"

"Look at item box!"

Mario jump and hit the item box. Out of the box came out two little flower powers.

"Here Luigi."

The Mario Bros started to shot fire at the monsters.

"I hope there are more item box in here Mario."

"I hope so too. "

The Mario Bros went to one room to another. The battle against look of monster with giant mushrooms and fire flowers. Not only that they found some useful items like the 1-up mushroom so they came keep going.

"Let give some if these to Link so he can use them.

"Yeah." Mario agreed.

The Mario Bros made it to the Boss room.

"Link!"

Link turn his head to see the Mario Bros.

"Good you guys made it. No trouble I hope."

"Nope."

"This is the Boss Room. There use to be a giant spider in here that I battle once but he is no longer in this room."

All three hero went into the Boss Room.

"This room is empty." Mario said.

"Look." Luigi pointed to something.

"Hahahaha." Bowser came out laughing.

"Bowser Koopa! Where are the Princesses?!" Mario said ready to fight.

"You will never get the Princesses."

Mario and Luigi started to punch and kick Bowser. Link started to use his sword.

"What my sword won't work on this guys."

"Here Link, we have items to kick Bowser butt."

Link, Mario and Luigi use the fire flower on Bowser. They started to shot at him.

"Not enough it still strong."

"Look another item box." Luigi said. "This time there are three of them."

Link, and the Mario bros jump on there items box. All box came out with super stars.

"Yeah, this is more like it."

They attack Bowser with the Super Stars.

"No!!!!!!!"

Bowser was defeated. The next room open what they found was something else. It was a Yoshi tied up. This color Yoshi is green.

"What are those things?" Link asked.

"This is a Yoshi, they are very friendly." Mario said.

"I wonder if Ganondorf and Bowser are kidnapping Yoshis too?"

"Thank you Mario." The green yoshi said. "The princesses are not in this dungeon. They might be in another dungeon."

A pipes open up.

"Look, I wonder where this leads?" Mario said.

The hero went into the pipes. They came out into a new land.

End of chapter......


	5. Worlds between temples part 1

Chapter 5 Worlds between temples part 1

Readers: I going to have some parts. This is the first part.

When Mario, Luigi, and Link made there way out of the pipe, they came to a new world.

"What world is this?" Link asked.

"This world is called Water World." Mario said.

"Hmm look like Zora Domine where I came from." Link said.

"Hahahaha." Ganondorf started to laugh.

"Ganondorf!" Link turn to see who it was.

"Well boy, you think you are going to stop me?"

"Where are the Princesses?!" Link had his sword out and ready to fight.

Gondolier use a smock bomb to especed.

"Hey guys I there is another pipe." Luigi pointed.

"I wonder where this leads?" Mario look down at the pipe.

The Mario Bros and Link went into the pipe. They came out and was in a new temple.

"The Water Temple." Link said.

"Wow your Water Temple was just behind Water Word." Mario said.

"Yes and Lake Hylia is not far from the temple."

"Cool."

The heroes went inside the temple.

"Let just hope the Princesses are in this temple." Mario said.

"Look what I found." Luigi was holding some bomb-bomb.

"Cool, what are those?" Link asked.

"These are called Bomb-bombs."

"Well, in the Water Temple, there are lots of blocks entrances. I be using Water Bombs."

"Will those work too?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Link nodded his head.

"I wonder if we can combine the bombs together and see what happen." Mario said.

"Here, I have arrows. You can combine with the bombs too."

Link give some arrows to the Mario Bros. They combine the bombs as well with the arrows. They started to shoot at some giant rocks that block the entrance of the Water Temple.

"Wow!" The Mario Bros said.

Link and the Mario Bros went inside. Inside the Water Temple there was a tall statue. There are three level in the Water Temple.

"This one is not hard to do. I help the Princess of the Zoras in here before. She was the Saga of the Water Temple. " Link said.

"Cool."

"We are going to have to spit up, there are three level. The first level of water raise. Then you go to the next floor and raise the water to the next temple. After that, go to the last floor, and raise the water then. The entrance of the Boss Room will open."

"Ok."

"Mario, go to the first floor. Luigi go to the second floor. I will meet you on the last floor." Link said.

Mario and Luigi nodded there heads ok. Mario was on the first floor. He had to find the main room to raise the water on that level. Mario went into one of the small rooms. He open the door and looked to see what inside.

"Hmm I wonder what in this room?" Mario wonder.

Mario looked up and saw some goomba coming down the roof. He started jumping on the goombas. More and more Goombas came down.

"What now?" Mario asked him self.

End of chapter.....


	6. Worlds between temple part 2

Chapter 6

Mario was jumping on every Goomba that came down. One by one, they been disappearing. Then a chest open up. Mario open up the chest.

"A map." Mario started to look at the map. "Good, just what I need."

Mario look at the map to the first level of the temple. He came up to a door.

"I wonder where this leads?" Mario asked himself.

Mario open the door. He was outside of the temple.

"Wow."

Mario looked what was around him. There was people that look like half fish and half people. These people are called the Zora. Mario went up to the Zora.

"Hu excuse me, where am I?"

"Greetings stranger, welcome to Zora Domine." The Zora said.

"Wow so this is Zora Domine." Mario looked around.

"What can I do for you sir?" The Zora asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get to this part of a temple. I think I may be out side of the temple."

"You are lost inside the Water Temple sir?"

"Yes."

"I see where you are now." The Zora pointed on the map. "Where are you trying to go to?"

"Im trying to get to the main room of the temple."

"Ah, I see, you are on the right track." The Zora said. "From here there is another floor of this level. Here I will take you."

"Thank you sir." Mario said.

The Zora and Mario went back inside the temple. The Zora showed Mario the next floor to the main room.

"Here it is, just follow the stair way from there you should be in the main room of the temple." The Zora said.

"Thank you again." Mario bow down to the Zora.

Mario followed the stairways to the main room. He found the main room on the next floor.

"Oh good, I'm thinking this is the main room. Now how do I raise the water of this level?"

Mario look around. He found a handle to raise the water.

"A handle I wonder what this dose?"

Mario pulled the handle, then the water started to raise from the bottom.

"Oh no!"

More and more water was raising. A chest appear on the other side of the room. Mario did a giant jump to over the water. He open the chest and came out was a frog suite so he can use it to swim underwater.

"Neat now I can swim."

Mario swim underwater and open the door that was on the bottom to get up of the main room. Mario swim to the top of the second level. There was Luigi on the second level. He saw Mario coming out of the water.

"Mario, are you ok?" Luigi asked helping his brother out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm still trying to find out where to find the main room to the seconded level."

"I have a map." Mario showed Luigi the map of the temple.

"Cool."

The Mario bros started to started there way on the seconded level.

End of chapter......


	7. Worlds Between Temple part 3

Chapter 7 World Between Temples part 3

Mario and Luigi started the way on the second level in the Water Temple. Here in this level there are three rooms. The Mario Bros looked around to see where they should go first.

"Look like we need a map Mario." Luigi said.

"I have one, I found it when I was on the first level."

They look at the map.

"Let see, on the map it show we are here." Mario pointed.

"Then we should go to this room first." Luigi pointed to the room on the map.

The Mario Bros look up and head for the next room.

"Door locked."

"We need a key for this room." Mario said.

"Look an item box." Luigi pointed to a question mark box. "Hey Mario, hit that box and see what comes out."

Mario hit the item box and out came a small key.

"Neat we found a key." Mario said.

Mario open the door and the room was empty.

"Nothing in here." Luigi said.

Then two Hammer Brothers smash there way through a wall.

"Hammer Brothers!"

The Hammer Brothers start to hit the Mario Bros with there hammers. Mario jumped into the airs on one of the Hammer Brothers. But the Hammer Brothers was still going.

"Now what!" Luigi asked.

"Don't know." Mario said.

"How are we going to bet this guys?"

"Wait, I wonder if the bombs and the arrows Link give us will work."

"Maybe."

The Mario Bros put the bombs and arrows together and shoot at the Hammer Bros. They hit one of them.

"Neat!" Mario said. "Let try again."

Mario shoot at the same Hammer Brothers and the Hammer Brother turn into ashes.

"Cool my turn." Luigi said.

Luigi did the same to the other Hammer Brother and had also got turn into ashes. The next door open up.

"Let go." Mario said.

They where outside of the Water Temple. Out side was a beautiful lake.

"Wow!" The Mario Bros was amazed what they seen.

"The is beautiful!" Luigi said.

"What lake is this?"

"You are at Lake Hylia travelers." A Zora said.

"This is Lake Hylia?" Mario asked the Zora.

"Yes it is."

"Mario, we still need to get to the main room of the second level."

"Look the map show where we are again."

"I wonder who these map know where we are at?"

"Hmm?" Both brother said.

Luigi look at the bottom of the lake.

"Look another door!" He pointed.

"We are going to have to swim down there."

The Mario Bros put on there frog suits so they can swim. Mario and Luigi dive into the water and head for the door. The made it back in the temple on the second level.

"Where are we?"

"I just hope this is the main room." Luigi said.

"Look a handle, this must be the main room to raise the water. I found a handle like that on the first level."

Luigi pulled the handle. Water started to raise up.

"We have to get out of here!" Mario said.

"Look up there!" Luigi pointed where they can get out.

The Mario Bros swim there way up to the last level on the temple. Link was waiting for the Mario Bros. He saw the Mario Bros come out of the water.

"Are you guys ok?" Link help them out.

"Yes, where fine."

"Great job you two, the water is raise all the way up to the last level and open the boss room."

Link, and the Mario Bros went inside the boss room.

End of chapter.....

Readers: The next boss fight will be on my next chapter. I think I made this one about 4 pages. But that cool.


	8. Battle of the Ganondorfs

Chapter 8 Battle of the Ganondorfs.

Link, and the Mario Bros was in the boss room in the Water Temple.

"There nothing here Link." Mario said looking around.

"There was this really cool water monster I killed when I was in here before, just to save the Zora Princess."

"Really?" Luigi wanted to know more.

Link nodded his head

"Hahahaha."

The Mario Bros and Link heard another evil laugh. There they look at Ganondorf.

"You will never stop me and Bowser Link."

"Where are the Princesses!" Link was ready to fight.

"I will never tell you."

Ganondorf then use his dark magic and made himself into many phantom Ganondorfs.

Readers: If you play the Legend of Zelda series. You know how many times that his happen. And how Link defeated the Phantom Ganondorfs. This part will be a bit different from the games.

"Mama me ya!" Mario look at the Phantom Ganondorf.

"Now try to guess who is the real me."

"Don't worry guys, this happens many of times." Link look at the Mario Bros.

"Hu, you go ahead Mario." Luigi was in the background hiding.

Mario was ready to fight with Link.

"Don't worry Link, I got your back!"

"Mario look up there!" Link pointed to the item blocks.

"There two of them."

Mario and Link hit the item boxes and came Magic Mushrooms.

"Wow!" Link said.

"Neat, this will make is inviable."

Mario started to shoot at one of the Phantom Ganondorf.

"My Fire powers is not working!"

"Fire won't work on him." Link said,.

"We need something more better."

Luigi came out of the background from hiding. He started to throw bombs at the Phantom Ganondorfs.

"No use!"

"What do we do now?!"

"Look!" The more items blocks.

"All right!"

Then Link, Mario and Luigi became Super Power.

"Now lets keep there butts!" Mario said.

They started to attack the Phantom Ganondorfs.

"Noo!!!"

"There is the right Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf start to charge up his power into a power ball.

"Stand back guys!" Link said to the Mario Bros.

The Power balls at Link. Link hit the balls back and fourth to Ganondorf. Ganondorf felled on his knees.

"You win boy!"

Ganondorf got up before Link charge up at him. The entries open up. There was two more Yoshi. One red and another one blue.

"Yoshi!!" The Yoshi said.

"Neat, we save two more Yoshi."

One of the Yoshi came up to Link. Link petted it.

"Aw, sweet little guys. I wish we have them in Hyrule."

The Mario Bros and Link went on to the last worlds between the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule.

End of chapter.....


	9. Death Montain And The Evil Tower

Chapter 9 Death Montain, The Evil Towers.

Now our Heros was down to the final hours to save the princesses.

"Were are we now Link." Mario asked.

"They look like montains." Luigi said.

"Yes boys, this is Death Montain."

"Wow."

"So do you think we will find the princesses here?" Mario asked.

"If not the last place should be in Ganondorf's Tower."

The Mario Bros and Link started there way to Death Montain. Then a Goron appear in front of them.

"What are those things? Montain People?" Luigi look at the Goron.

"Well they kinda are Montain People, they are called the Gorons. There a tribe. They live on the montains." Link told them.

The heros stop in front of a tall tower.

"Mama Me A." Luigi look at the tower.

"How are we going to find the Princesses here?"

"They should be in the last floor of this tower."

"Are you sure?"

Link nodded his head. As the heros was going to the tower, they was transsport though to another world called the Dark World. They was still on Death Montain in the Dark World.

"Look like the same Dark World where Bowser's Castle is, Mario." Luigi said.

"I don't think this is the Dark World we know."

Link look up at the new tower.

"Wow."

"Hey look at the sigh. What tower is this?" Luigi was reading the sigh at the door.

"The Evil Tower? Is this the best they can come up?" Link look around.

"I know Bowser would come up with something better then that. He normal dose." Mario said.

"Even Ganondorf have a tower name after him. He could come up with something too."

"Maybe they called it the Evil Tower because they think they are the most evil in the world." Luigi said.

"True."

"I agree."

The heros went inside the tower. This was the final hour to save the princesses and the kingdoms from Ganondorf, and Boswer.

"Most likely the Princesses are on the last floor."

"How many floors do you think there is?" Mario asked.

"I say maybe about 6 floors." Link answered.

Luigi fath on the floor.

"Come on Luigi, remember on time Boswer had this really tall tower that was about 10 floors?"

Luigi nodded his head.

"We can do this and beside, the princesses need our help."

"Your right Mario." Luigi got up on his feets.

The heros made there way on the first floor.

End of chatper....

Readers note: Im going to have one more chapter to go.....


	10. The Final Battle

Chapter 10 The Final Battle To Save The Princesses

The Heroes was inside the Evil Towers. They had battle monsters and other creatures. They found many items and rubies along the way. Link and found some Light Arrows. Mario and Luigi found some Super Stars and Flower Powers.

"Great this weapons can come in handy to defeat Ganondorf and Bowser." Mario said.

"Yeah, but it won't be easy, Mario." Link said.

"I hope they realize that they are out number. Don't they know, there is three of us and two of them?" Luigi asked Mario.

"Yeah, your right, Luigi. They are out number."

The Heroes went inside the last room. The Big Boss room. There they found the Princesses lock up so they can't get out.

"Guys, over here!" Mario said.

"Your Highnesses, are you ok?" Link said.

"Where fine." Both of the Princesses said.

"Hahahaha!" All heads turn to here the evil laughs in the room.

"Well, well, well, what have we here, Ganondorf?" Bowser asked.

"They have come to save there Princess." Ganondorf said to Bowser.

"We'll stop you!" Link said.

"Go ahead and try, boy!" Ganondorf raise in the air.

"Your Highnesses, this can be dangerous. Go somewhere and hide."

"Like where Mario?" Princess Peach said with an angry look.

"No, Link, we are going to help you too." Princess Zelda said.

Bowser started to throw Bomb-Bombs at the Mario Bros. Goombas and Koopa Troopas started to come in and attack the Mario Bros and Link.

"Now, what do we do!? " Luigi said screaming.

"Here guys, use these Flower Powers!" Princess Peach give them Flower Powers to the Herons.

"Cool." The Hero started to shoot at the Goomba and Koopa Troopas.

"Mario, look!" Link pointed to an item boxes.

"What inside?" The Heroes hit the items boxes.

Out came Super Mushrooms to make them more bigger.

"Wow!" Link looked at himself.

"Now, where bigger, let take these guys down!"

"Here Mario use the Super Star!" Princess Peach throw the Super Stars to the heroes.

The Heroes look at Bowser. Bower tried to get away. The Hero use the Super Stars and the Flower Power to defeat Bowser. Bowser was down and all that was left was Ganondorf.

"I will take it from here boys." Link look at Ganondorf.

"Link be careful." Mario said.

Zelda went up to Link as well.

"Your always my hero Link." She give him a kiss.

"Man why do Princess Peach never do that to us." Luigi asked Mario.

"Woman."

Link and Ganondorf was in there swords battle. They where also bunching and kicking each other. Link felled to the ground.

"Link!" Mario and Luigi went up to him.

"Here use the weapons, we use on Bowser!" Mario handed the weapons to him.

"They won't work! I need something more powerful!"

"Link, I will shoot the light arrows at Ganondorf!" Princess Zelda said willing to help him.

Princess Zelda started to shoot at Ganondorf. Link charged up at Ganondorf and with his Master Sword , he took him down.

"Wow!" The Mario bros look at Link with surprise.

Ganondorf and Bowser was defeated.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom...

All three heroes was given special rewards for save the princesses and there kingdoms. Link and Princess Zelda was getting ready to go back to Hyrule.

"I want to thank you Mario and Luigi for helping me." Link said. "Even us, heroes can use some help from time to time."

"No problem Link."

Princess Peach went up to Link and kiss him on the cheeks.

"Thank you Link for all you done with the Mario Bros."

Princess Zelda went up to the Mario Bros and kiss them on the cheeks.

"Thank you both for your help."

The Mario Bros bow down to Link and Princess Zelda. Princess Zelda and Link bow down to Princess Peach and the Mario Bros. They had left the Mushroom Kingdom and return home to Hyrule.

End of story....

Thanks for all the reviews.. I hope you all like this story.


End file.
